


No turning back

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: She is convicted of bullying Muggles. He is for the massacres. He is capable of killing a dementor, and for her this is the key to freedom. He feeds on fear and thirsts for chaos, and she needs revenge. They crave blood, and it will be shed ... Only whose?//Оne of my old but still favorite fanvid...
Series: Fanvids [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Kudos: 6





	No turning back




End file.
